Fiddler's three
by Jackie Mag
Summary: AU:  This story imagines that Brian and Justin get together with Ethan after Ethan and Justin broke up.  This is not Anti-Ethan, he's actually an OK guy in this story.  I think you'll like it, though.


I do not own the rights to the characters from "Queer As Folk".

The following scene is imagining what could have happened after Ethan and Justin broke up. Purely fantasy.

Justin and Brian are in for the evening. Having done 3 nights in a row at either Babylon or Woody's, they're taking a night off. Besides, they're expecting someone. The buzzer rings.

Justin answers it. "Yeah?"

"It's me, Ethan."

"Come on up. 4th floor."

Justin rolls open the door and smiles at Ethan as he makes his way up the stairs. Ethan is carrying a small box with some stuff in it; CD's, brushes, some clothes.

Justin takes the box from him. "Thanks for bringing the rest of my stuff." He sets it down on the counter, turns to Ethan and gives him a small hug. Brian watches from in front of the fridge.

Ethan and Justin broke up a few weeks before. Ethan was cheating on Justin and when Justin found out he broke it off. There was a huge blow up, but since then they've spoken more cordially. They both knew that they couldn't see each other anymore. Besides, Justin had gotten back with Brian, after 3 weeks of being ever-present in his work and social life.

Ethan feels a little uncomfortable being at the famous loft. Justin senses that he's nervous.

"Come in for a while and relax. You remember Brian."

Brian approaches with his hand outstretched. "The famous Ethan." They shake hands. He holds no grudges towards the young man. He got Justin away from him, fair and square. "You should stay for dinner. It's just spaghetti. Relax, take your coat off."

Ethan considers it. "I _am_ really hungry. Tips weren't that great today." Brian smiles.

"Great!" Justin says. He wants the three men to get along. After all, Ethan meant a lot to him and he wanted Ethan to see his life now with Brian. Justin and Brian had been very happy together since they reconnected. Brian had been attempting to be more of the romantic and they'd spent a higher percentage of evenings alone, which had been great.

Brian pours Ethan a generous glass of wine. They eat together and share some friendly conversation. Ethan is feeling more at ease with the pair and likes to see that Brian is genuinely caring for Justin. A couple of times during dinner Brian reaches over to Justin and they share a tender kiss. Ethan misses Justin, but he knows that he messed up, causing the pair to break up. The promise he shared with Justin was exclusivity. Brian had never made that promise to Justin, so _his_ indiscretions were just part of the scenery.

Brian collects the dishes and washes them up. He returns with another bottle of wine. He walks up behind Ethan and whispers in his ear, rather seductively, "More wine?" After he speaks he inhales slowly as if sniffing his prey. He is interested in this handsome young man with the dark eyes.

Ethan says, "No, thanks." He's already feeling the effects of the two glasses he had. He doesn't want to make any bad decisions. He is terribly distracted by the subtle advances Brian is making.

Brian looks up at Justin, and then turns his lips towards Ethan's ear. He speaks slowly through a smile, "I can see what Justin saw in you."

Justin observes this with a slight grin. If anyone knows Brian's moves, it's him. The breathing and sniffing. The soft whispers in the ear. The subtle brush of the hand. He knows that Brian is trying to seduce Ethan. He wonders if it will work. _Who am I kidding? Of course it'll work_. Justin starts to get hard thinking of the three of them in bed together.

Ethan is a little overwhelmed and stands up. He is smiling nervously and considering an exit. Justin has played wing man for Brian before, so he knows what to do next. He stands and blocks Ethan from walking away from Brian. Justin puts his hands on Ethan's shoulders. Justin carefully liberates Ethan's wine glass from his hand and sets it on the table. Brian is now positioned behind Ethan and has his hands on his waist. Justin leans forward and kisses Ethan passionately. Ethan has missed him and his warm kisses so he obligingly kisses back. As they finish this first of many kisses for the evening, Brian leans in and kisses the side of Ethan's neck. Ethan can feel the pure sexuality of Brian. He can feel Brian's erect cock pressed up against him. He is taken in by the sexual heat in the room. He leans his head back and accepts everything that Brian is doing to him. Justin steps back and takes off his shirt. As Justin reaches for Ethan's face to place another kiss on him, Brian removes his shirt and the rest of his clothes. He walks to the bed, knowing that Justin will lead Ethan there soon.

Justin and Ethan complete the kiss and Ethan takes off his shirt. Justin removes the rest of his clothes, takes Ethan's hand and leads him to the bed where Brian is reclining, waiting. Justin has Ethan lie down in the center of the bed. Brian leans in to kiss Ethan's neck and runs his hands over his chest, while Justin removes the rest of Ethan's clothes. Ethan is seduced by the passionate advances of Brian. Justin lies down next to Ethan and watches closely as Brian makes love to Ethan's ear and neck. Ethan has puts his head back on the pillow. Brian leans forward and grabs Justin's face, pulling him toward him for a deep tongue kiss. Ethan watches, even more turned on by the obvious heat between the now-boyfriends.

As they break, Brian and Justin smile at each other, then their 'prey' for the evening. He is lying there, panting with anticipation. The boyfriends then proceed to lick, kiss and suck their way down the moaning Ethan. They stop at every sensitive point; the neck, the nipples and the navel. Finally, they make their destination, Ethan's fully erect cock. They lick the sides of it simultaneously as if sharing an ice cream cone. Tongues are in full play as they tease and lick the waiting member. Fingers stroke the chest and other sensual areas of the body before them. Ethan feels the waves of sexual feelings wash over him. The wine combining with these feelings is making him positively drunk.

Brian takes the cock into his mouth, the feeling of which makes Ethan gasp. Justin kisses the gasping mouth and strokes Ethan's nipples at the same time.

Brian gets to his knees and so does Justin. They pull Ethan up to join them in a three way embrace. There is much kissing of necks and touching. Brian reaches for the ever handy lube and puts some on the fingertips of both hands. He reaches forward and, while the embrace continues, lubes up the tight asses of both of the younger men. He has plans. He pulls out two condoms. He puts one on his dick, and then pulls the second one out of the package. Brian positions himself behind Ethan. Justin can see where this is going (this isn't the first time he and Brian have done a 3-way). Justin turns and offers his ass to Ethan. As Ethan realizes what's about to happen, Brian hands him the unwrapped condom. Ethan slips it on and pulls the blond's bubble butt toward his waiting cock. As he penetrates him, Justin gasps with elation. Brian moves ever closer to Ethan and kisses his neck. Ethan leans back into the kiss and reaches his free hand around behind him to pull Brian's hips up to his. Brian takes the cue and drives his stiff cock into the waiting Ethan. They are fully enmeshed in each other now. Ethan pumps himself into Justin and the rhythm repeats as Brian does the same to Ethan.

Justin gets down on all fours. Ethan leans forward slightly and Brian is upright on his knees. They continue in this position for a while, moaning and breathing heavy with excitement. Ethan is the first to come, pulsing his spasming cock into Justin's tight ass. This action makes Justin gasp and come, too. Brian can feel how Ethan's butt changes and tightens when he is orgasming. Brian can't hold it any longer and he, too, comes, with an open mouthed moan.

They all collapse on their right side. Brian hands Ethan a tissue to use to dispose of the filled condom. He does the same with his. They lie there, recovering from this amazing sexual encounter. Justin rolls over to kiss Ethan. Brian leans up on one elbow to better view their embrace.

Ethan says, "That was amazing." He looks up at the smiling Brian. "You're amazing."

"I know."

Justin chuckles. Ethan turns to him, "I see what you see in him. I totally get it."

Justin offers, "If I could combine your romance with his fucking, that'd be the perfect man."

The three share a laugh. Brian forcefully rolls Ethan towards him, grabs his face and kisses him right next to his mouth. He laughingly says, "Why don't you and I go out and dump _his_ ass? Give him a taste of his own medicine."

Ethan plants a kiss back onto Brian's cheek. "You're on!" They share a laugh and look over at Justin, who is now sitting up.

Justin smirks, "Very funny."

Brian wants to continue the ruse. He looks at Justin incredulously, then Ethan. "He thinks we're kidding!"

"No way." Ethan is enjoying this little bit of fun, too. Brian rolls over on top of Ethan and they make out with somewhat fake grabbing motions.

"Whatever." Justin knows that they're playing him. He gets up to go to the bathroom. Brian peers up and sees that Justin is leaving, so there's no need to continue the activities. He pulls back to rest on one elbow again. Ethan looks at the bubble butt walking away and then back at Brian's smiling face. They laugh. Brian says, "No, seriously, I can see what he saw in you. Tell ya what, you give me some romance lessons; I'll endeavor to teach you what I know about sex and then we'll be two perfect men!"

"Anybody could teach you how to romance Justin, but what you know about sex ... I don't know, man. You ARE sex. Some things can't be taught."

"I probably couldn't ever play the fiddle the way you do. So we all have our talents, I guess."

Ethan knows that now Brian is pushing _his_ buttons. He half smiles. "Fiddle,..really?"

Brian chuckles and looks at Ethan, his eyes dancing with the fun of the whole encounter. He pauses for a second and looks into Ethan's dark eyes. _I really __can__ see what attracted Justin to this guy._ At this point Ethan is smiling back, enjoying, well, everything. Brian leans forward and gives Ethan a genuine gentle kiss that is returned. Brian knows that this doesn't strictly follow 'the rules', but he's doing it right in front of Justin... so it's not like some hot backroom kiss no one else sees.

Justin re-enters the bedroom and sees the two, "Honestly, guys, give it up." Ethan and Brian snicker.

Brian sits up and does a bad job of looking hurt. "What'd we do? C'mon, Sunshine."

He gets up and walks toward Justin. He puts his arms around him. "Ethan and I worked out a deal. He's going to teach me how to romance you."

"Y-you? I didn't that word was in your vocabulary, much less your playbook." Justin scoffs.

"No, he means it, Justin. He wants to learn." Ethan is standing next to the bed now, too.

"Teach me. Teach me." Brian says in a mock tone.

"First off, be serious about what you're doing." Ethan scolds.

Brian lowers his chin and acknowledges the correction. "Yes. OK." Clears his throat. "What should I do?"

Ethan pauses and looks at the pair and their position. "When you hold him, it's not all about hips touching hips. Stroke his face. Clear the hair from his brow. Play him like an instrument."

"I told you, I'd be no good at … music." Brian sighs, being careful to not repeat the 'fiddle' dig.

"Just try it. Go ahead."

Brian looks intently into Justin's eyes. He strokes his face and follows by running his fingers through his hair. He kisses his cheek and smiles sweetly at the slowly responding Justin. "How am I doing?"

"Good. Now kiss his neck and whisper something sweet in his ear." Ethan offers.

"Like what?"

"Tell him how you feel about him. Tell him you love him."

Justin pulls away, knowing where this is going. "There's no way he's saying that." Then towards Ethan, "Thanks for your help, but I think the lesson just ended." Justin walks toward the kitchen.

Ethan is confused. He looks at Brian who is looking down. Ethan asks Brian, "What's he talking about?"

Brian shrugs slightly, and then says, "I told him when I first met him, I don't believe in love. My parent's loveless, hateful marriage probably set the stage for that. Anyway, I can't say it."

"How can you not believe in love?" Ethan inquires. "Love is all around. It's music. It's life."

"It's not _his_ life." Justin observes from the kitchen.

Ethan walks up to Justin, feeling a certain amount of pity. He turns to look at Brian sitting on the steps that lead toward the bed. At first Brian's head is down, and then he looks up at the younger pair.

"You told me about this, but I guess I couldn't believe it." Ethan says to Justin.

"Yeah, well, believe it.", says Justin.

Ethan walks toward Brian. He can see that the older man is looking for answers. The not-so-serious lesson has become more of a _needed_ one. Ethan asks, "What _can_ you tell Justin? If you can't say 'I love you', what can you say?"

"I don't know, I guess I could say…" Ethan interrupts him and pulls him by the hand to approach Justin. Brian does so. Justin has his arms folded across his chest, but he lets Brian walk up to him and hold him. Brian has his hands on Justin's hips. Ethan clears his throat and points to Brian's hands. Brian remembers the 'not just about hips' lesson and moves his hands to the sides of Justin's face. Justin begins to relinquish and drops his hands to his sides, still not looking at Brian's face. Brian tilts Justin's face towards his own. He thinks about what he wants to say and speaks with sincerity.

"I care very much about you. The weeks we were apart were tough for me. I missed you terribly, but I knew that I had to let you find your own way, whether it was with him or me." Justin is softening with the kind words and puts his hands around Brian's waist. There is a pause as Brian considers what to say next. He looks at Ethan, who gives him an encouraging nod. Brian finally whispers into Justin's ear, "I don't want to lose you again."

Justin's eyes well up slightly as he pulls back to say to Brian's face, "You won't lose me if I have anything to say about it." He can see the sincerity in Brian's face. _He's never been like this before._ Justin pulls himself up on his toes and kisses Brian. The kiss is tenderly returned and they embrace.

Ethan smiles that his short amount of work with Brian has made such a difference. He turns to walk away and get dressed.

Brian snaps his fingers at the departing man and turns to look at him. Ethan turns to see what is wanted of him. Brian motions for him to approach. As Ethan gets within reach, Brian grabs his wrist and pulls him towards him, still maintaining his other arm around Justin. Brian leans forward and places a grateful kiss on Ethan's cheek. "Thank you."

Ethan smiles at Brian, then Justin. Justin gives him a small kiss. Ethan steps back, returning the pair's arms to each other's bodies. "My pleasure." He walks toward the bedroom and gets dressed. As he exits the bedroom he sees that the boyfriends are still standing there, holding each other. One of Brian's hands is around Justin's waist, but the other caresses the younger man's face. They are speaking sweetly to each other. Ethan smiles and sighs. He knows that he will not again be able to woo Justin away from Brian. There is too much between them and Ethan can't fight it. He mentally relinquishes Justin to Brian and wishes them the best. The two break from their trance and realize that Ethan is leaving.

"Thanks for coming." Justin says.

"And coming." Brian smiles at his own humor, then walks up to Ethan and hugs him. He places a kiss on his cheek. "You can stay the night, if you'd like."

Ethan shakes his head 'no'. "You guys need time alone now. My exit music is playing." Brian nods and walks to the other side of the kitchen in order to let the younger pair say their goodbyes.

Justin hugs Ethan, who whispers, "He _does_ love you, you know."

"I guess I do. It's just that…" Justin trails off.

"He'll say it. Just be patient with him."

Justin decides to change the mood. "When will you be available for another lesson?" He smiles.

"Anytime." Ethan smiles back him. They hug, and then kiss. Ethan leaves. Justin locks the door. As he turns he hears the shower being turned on by Brian. _A shower sounds like a good idea._ He walks toward the shower, smiling at the evenings events. One last time making love to Ethan was very satisfying and an incredible way to have closure in their relationship. Justin pauses at the sight of Brian showering through the fogged glass. _This is the real deal. This is the one that I want._


End file.
